Strings
by SofiaSapphire
Summary: This is a one shot on Ultron's punishment in the Underworld after the Avengers defeat him and he is destroyed.


**A/N: This idea has been going through my head for quite a while and now I've finally decided to write it down.**

 **Thanks to IceDynamiteDragonflyStars for forc-ahem convincing me to write this.**

The last thing Ultron's final body saw was the Vision.

Then...

He was in a lobby surrounded by...ghosts?!

He walked up to a desk, determined to ask the man behind it where he was. He glanced at the man's name tag, _Charon_ _._ Ultron tried to access the Internet to find out who this 'Charon' is but its like he's been blocked. He has no access whatsoever. _Strange._

Ultron realised he had been blankly staring at the man for quite some time. He shook his head and remembered the reason he came up to the man in the first place.

"Where am I?"

The man looked up at him before looking back down at his clipboard before looking back up with wide eyes. He whistled loudly and a group of skeletons erupted from the ground and grabbed Ultron.

Ultron tried to fight back but it was like he was made of air, his arms went _through_ the skeletons yet when they grabbed his arms again their grips felt solid. _How?_

They dragged him towards a lift and when the doors closed suddenly he was in a boat!?

He was rowed across a black river with all kinds of rubbish in it, diplomas, rings, pictures... Why were they in a river? He knew humans were careless but this didn't make sense. Some people dreamed of getting these things, why were they discarded in a river?

When they finally crossed the river Ultron gaped at the sight in front of him. There were three massive lines of ghosts but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the giant three headed dog!

When his skeleton 'entourage' grabbed him again he tore his gaze away from the dog and gazed at his surroundings. There was a big valley with beautiful houses and music with a lake in the centre with an island on it, the island looked like a smaller but better version of the valley. Next to the valley was an endless field with ghosts just aimlessly walking around in it and then there was _that_ place.

 _That place_ was an area of land filled with the worst tortures imaginable. There were fields filled with cacti and people running through them, there was a man stuck in the ground desperately reaching for the fruit hanging from the tree above him, there was a man pushing a massive boulder up a hill only to have it roll back down before he reached the top.

Those were only a few of the tortures Ultron could see. He shuddered, hoping he wouldn't be taken there, he almost feared this place as much as...those.

Ultron was torn from his thoughts when the skeletons jolted to a halt in front of a massive palace. The doors in front of him were carved with gruesome scenes of death and carnage.

Ultron really wanted to escape and would have done so ages ago if it weren't for his entourage. He was dragged through the doors by the skeletons, down a dark hallway filled with suits of armour from different time periods and into a throne room.

The room itself was lavishly decorated with all sorts of precious metals and jewels studded in the walls, skeletons wearing all sorts of armour and jewellery and a massive black throne that struck fear in his heart, then Ultron realised it wasn't the throne that scared him but the man sitting in it.

The man had ghostly pale skin with obsidian black hair and eyes, he was wearing black robes with terrified faces appearing on them but what really caught his eye was the dark helm on the man's head. It reminded Ultron of _those._

Ultron looked at the man, the man looked at Ultron, like he was searching for something. Then he laughed. He _laughed!_

The man's gaze then snapped back to Ultron.

" Now I know just what to do with you, I'm so glad my son convinced me to give you a soul. You have caused great evil in the world Ultron, so much that I am judging you. Now you're going to get what you deserve. You have been sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. Enjoy your afterlife."

With that Ultron was dragged out by his entourage but he wasn't focused on that.

 _Afterlife..._ Ultron was dead.

It came as a relief to him when he felt something hard hit the back of his head and he sank into unconsciousness.

When he woke up he felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. He was surrounded by _those._

He was trapped in them, tangled in them. Ultron felt himself begin to panic. Terror clouding his mind.

He screamed.

He was tangled in _those._

He was tangled in strings.

 **A/N: Mwahahahaha I hope you liked it. Poor Ultron. Sorry if I made any mistakes, please tell me if I did and how I can improve.**

 **Thanks for reading my little gems!**

 **SofiaSapphire.**


End file.
